El día de San Valentín no es solo para enamorados
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: Rukia tiene muchas dudas sobre que es el día de San Valentín, pero nadie se las aclaró muy bien que digamos, ahora malinterpreta el significado de dar chocolate, y eso trae muchos problemas ¡¡mal summary! ¡lo se! solo denle una oportunidad a mi fanfic


**Hola! aquí trayendo otro fic! pero esta vez del día del cariño como le decimos aquí en mi pais, por que escribir el**** día de San Valentín es muy largo xD, bueno...este one-shot es algo corto...espero que les guste :D**

******

* * *

**

**El día de San Valentín no es solo para enamorados **

Era un día de donde todos los jóvenes se volvían locos, si…el día de San Valentín, día del Cariño, de los enamorados, día de buena ganancia del comercio, etc.…había muchas razón por la cual Kurosaki Ichigo no le gustaba ese día, y es el simple hecho que no le interesaba nada del amor, y también por que una pequeña shinigami estaría todo el día preguntando cualquier cosa sobre ese día.

Los dos shinigamis iban camino a su casa…bueno a la casa de Ichigo, ambos iban callados, nadie decía nada, solo se podía oír la respiración de los dos y los pasos que daban, pero eso no fue por mucho tiempo hasta que vieron muchas mujeres de todas las edades en un pequeño puesto rodeado por ellas

-¿Ichigo que eso?-pregunto la peli negra

Sin mucha importancia Ichigo ignoro el puesto, y siguió caminando…no le importaba lo que decía la peli negra ya, todo sobre estas fiestas ya se lo había explicado Orihime

Rukia trato de seguirlo pero muchas mujeres obstaculizaban el paso, el peli naranja se dio cuenta que la pequeña no la seguía, y aprovecho su altura para buscarla con la vista

-¡oye enana!-dijo cuando la vio-¡no te quedes atrás!

-¡¡no me digas enana!!-grito haciendo que todas mujeres a su alrededor sobresaltaran del susto

Ichigo tan solo rio satisfecho pero un patada hacia la cara de cierta chica borró esa sonrisa

-¡maldita enana! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡y vuelves con lo mismo!-grito Rukia

Y así se fueron ambos discutiendo todo el camino mientras que las mujeres los miraban extrañadas

-¿escucho eso capitán?-pregunto un cierto teniente

El solo asintió

-¿es mejor seguirlos?-pregunto un chico de pelo rojo

-no…-dijo cortante-…no ahora que tenemos mucha clientela

En aquel puesto estaban nada mas y nada menos que Renji junto con el noble Byakuya vendiendo chocolates del día de San Valentín, pero esos chocolates eran peculiares, su imagen era del famoso embajador de algas de Byakuya, que este peli negro, tan solo estaba sentado en una silla viendo como Renji atendía a todos

-"_ya que el capitán no tuvo éxito con sus chocolates en la Sociedad de Almas esta probando aquí"-_pensó Renji irritado viendo de reojo a su capitán-_"Desde que Rukia le dijo sobre el día de ¿San Vavolantin? Algo así era el nombre…el capitán Kuchiki decidió venderlos aquí…y si le trae cuenta"_

-sigue atendiendo la clientela, Abarai-mandó Byakuya cruzando sus brazos

-s…si-dijo molesto al ver que el no hacia nada

Pero mientras que el esclavo de Renji atendía a todos, nuestros protagonistas seguían peleándose, como cosa nueva (nótese el sarcasmo)

-¡¡cierra la boca!!

-¡¡ciérrala tú!!

-¡¡no tú!!

-¡¡TÚ!!

-¡¡TÚ enana del demonio!!

-¡¡¡fresa!!!

-¡¡tonta!!

-¡¡cabeza de zanahoria!!

-¡¡vieja!!

Rukia jadeó de asombro-¡retráctate!

-¡jamás!

La peli negra odiaba la terquedad del chico quince, la sacaba de quicio como ese momento, era la mejor oportunidad para Rukia castigarlo, así que lo patió en la espinilla

Ichigo gimió de dolor mientras veía que Rukia se iba dejándolo ahí solo con su dolor

En el mini negocio del escuadrón seis

-yo quiero ese-decía una joven jalando a un embajador de algas con un corazón

-¡no! Yo lo quiero-decía otra jalando del otro extremo

-s…señoritas no se peleen-expresó Renji-debe de haber otro como ese

-no hay-dijo fríamente Byakuya tomando un té tranquilamente

-_"que gran ayuda"_-pensó Renji

Pero por esa respuesta hicieron que esas mujeres se alteraran mas y el pobre Renji no sabia como parar la discusión, pero eso no era todo, también habían muchas mujeres esperando que las atendieran a pagar

-¡señoritas! No se desesperen-dijo Renji moviendo ambas manos

Pero luego se oyó un gran sonido de una mesa dejándola caer, todos los presentes se callaron, muchas las miraban confundida aquella mesa que se empezaba a llenarse de chocolates, pero Byakuya sabia que significaba eso…la competencia estaba enfrente de ellos

-¡¡hola Kuchiki-sama!!-grito Urahara al otro extremo

Kisuke tenia su puesto de chocolates también, junto con el estaba Yoruichi, apoyándolo y ver la cara de sorpresa de Byakuya y vaya que lo logro

-jaja Byakuya-bo sintió la presión-dijo Yoruichi

Urahara se rió con su abanico-¡chicas! ¡Tenemos chocolates para todas! ¡Miren!-dijo alzando un chocolate bastante peculiar-¡es el embajador ameba!

Los del sexto escuadrón se enojaron al ver y oír el nombre…era la copia barata del embajador de algas, y lo peor de todo, era que la clientela se le iba a Byakuya

Todas las chicas gritaron al ver que habían mas de esos lindos muñecos, y eso no le agrado nada a Renji al sentir un aura maligno atrás suyo, era de su capitán

-ca…capitán Kuchiki-se volteo lentamente Renji temeroso

Byakuya con una mirada llena de odio dijo-esto es…la guerra

Dejando atrás todo este embrollo de comercio, la peli negra ya menos enfadada caminaba por el parque de Karakura, se veía a niños jugar y a muchas parejas mas de lo inusual, Rukia se sentía como la oveja negra de ese lugar, entonces pudo ver una banca vacía y sin mas remedio se sentó pero tenia un entretenimiento muy peculiar enfrente suyo…era una pareja de novios

-mira Yuki, te compre esto-decía el novio a ella dándole un chocolate

La chica ruborizada tomó el chocolate y le sonrió-muchas gracias-pausó y con mucho valor se dieron un beso

Eso causo que Rukia reaccionara a tal escena ¿si un chico te da un chocolate en este día tiene que darte un beso? La hizo reflexionar lo que le dijo Orihime, que este día era de los enamorados, pero ella no quería ser metida en los asuntos de los demás, dejo que ellos se besaran tranquilamente mientras que ella se paraba y regresara a la casa de los Kurosaki

Pero mientras que Rukia se iba sola a camino a casa; ya sin el dolor, Ichigo buscaba a Rukia, le preocupaba un poco que anduviese sola y lo peor enojada por una tonta discusión, pero cuando la encontrara ¿Qué le diría? ¿Se pasaría así nada mas? Para el pelo pincho era así su filosofía, su orgullo era más importante que pedir una disculpa.

Mientras seguía buscando, se encamino en la misma calle donde se pelearon con Rukia

-_"enana ¿Dónde estarás?"-_pensó Ichigo

-¡¡oh Kurosaki-san!!-grito Urahara

Eso causo que Ichigo lo sacaran de sus pensamientos y volviera a la realidad

-¡Urahara-san!-dijo Ichigo sin ver el puesto de Byakuya y Renji-¿Qué haces aquí?

-vendiendo chocolates claro esta-dijo Yoruichi

Ichigo no le intereso la oferta, eso solo eras de novios

-¿Por qué no te acompaña Rukia, Kurosaki?-pregunto un peli negro molesto al otro extremo

-¡Bya…Byakuya!-tartamudeo Ichigo al verlo tan irritado

-te hice una pregunta, Kurosaki

Cada momento que pasaba Ichigo se ponía aun más nervioso

-¡je! No me digas que se pelaron de nuevo-contesto Renji

-pues…algo-dijo Ichigo pero se percato de algo-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

El pelo pincho pudo observar en la mesa e Byakuya también que tenían chocolates para vender y con esa forma extraña como los dibujos de Rukia, familia tenían que ser…

Pero ninguno de los dos shinigamis contesto, su silencio otorga…no querían responder

Ichigo tan solo se rió entre sus adentros

-¡oee! ¡Kurosaki-san! ¿Por qué no me compras un chocolate?-dijo Urahara

-¿Qué?-contesto confundido

-¡no le creas!-grito Renji al otro extremo-¡es una trampa!

-claro que no-dijo Yoruichi-es una manera de disculparte con Rukia

-¡ella te esta engañando!-grito de nuevo Renji pero el chico quince lo ignoro

Aunque la felina tenia razón, no solo podía regalar chocolates los enamorados, también a los amigos, y seria una manera mas `fácil´ de disculparse con Rukia

-esta bien…comprare uno

En el otro extremo Byakuya le dirigía una mirada asesina a Renji para que no se le escapara el cliente

-¡Ichigo no compres ahí!-grito Renji

-¿Por qué?

-¡por que…! ¡Por que tiene veneno!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¡jojojo!!-rió Urahara con su abanico

-Abarai…-decía Byakuya creciendo su aura maligna asustando al pobre Renji que musitaba de terror

-¡nu…nuestras figuras son mas bonitas!-dijo Renji salvando su vida

-¡pero nosotros tenemos a Chappy!-grito Urahara levantando el conejo de chocolate

-me lo llevo-dijo Ichigo mientras pagaba y corría a buscar a Rukia

-¡ja!-dijo Yoruichi-¡en sus caras!

Ambos; teniente y capitán temblaban de enfado…el próximo cliente no se iba a escapar

Rukia caminaba sin rumbo, no era por que se había perdido, sino por que tan solo quería estar sola, tanto amor y besos la estaban enfermando, la peli negra estaba cabizbaja que no se daba cuento a donde iba y por ese acto irresponsable de no ver al frente al caminar, choco con alguien

-disculpe-dijo sin verle a la cara

-tonta…mira a donde caminas-dijo una voz varonil

-¡Ichigo!-dijo Rukia sorprendida al verlo

-¿y quién mas?

En eso hubo un silencio incomodo, los dos eran unos orgullosos, no se podían decir disculpas, pero por el valor varonil de Ichigo se animo a romper ese hielo

-Rukia yo…-dijo para empezar ¿acaso se le hacia muy difícil entregar a ese conejo deforme? Pero se armo de valor-…ten, te compre esto-dijo entregándose con un leve sonrojo, nunca le había dado nada a una chica…pero eso no importaba, Rukia era Rukia, solo una amiga, nada mas-y bueno…siempre peleamos y todo…

Pero luego pudo notar que Rukia desviaba su mirada, y con su mechón rebelde de su cara no dejaba ver sus ojos, y eso le preocupo un poco al chico ¿acaso ya no le gustaba ese conejo?

-¡hey! Si estas así por que te dije que eres vieja, en realidad no es así-dijo-_"¡rayos mi orgullo!"-_pensó

Rukia no sabía que hacer, por la escena que vio en el parque, supuestamente los enamorados se podan dar chocolates ese día, eso era lo que pensaba ella ¿pero por qué Ichigo le dio un Chappy de chocolate? Esto ya se ponía raro, y lo que mas temía Rukia fuera que Ichigo la fuese besar como esa pareja de novios

Pero por si las dudas, Rukia golpeó a Ichigo en el estomago dejándolo confundido, una vez cumplido el acto, la peli negra se echo a la fuga

-¿ahora que le hice?-dijo enojado Ichigo persiguiéndola

Rukia no comprendía, ¿Por qué le daba ese chocolate? ¿Estaba enamorada de ella? ¡No era posible! Eran solo amigos…nada más…o eso era lo que Rukia pensaba

Entonces la peli negra encontró un árbol muy grande, sin resistirse a la tentación de subirlo lo hizo, ella tan solo quería despejar su mente

-todo esto es muy confuso-dijo Rukia sin entender-¿Ichigo siente algo por mi?

Pero la soledad no duro mucho tiempo, ya que Ichigo la encontró pocos minutos después

-¡hey!-dijo desde abajo Ichigo

Rukia jadeo de asombro y lo volteo a ver-¿Ichi…?

La peli negra no pudo terminar su frase ya que la rama del árbol era muy débil para aguantar su peso, y eso ocasiono que ella estuviera a punto de tocar el suelo

Pero ella nunca sintió el golpe, ya que una manera muy rápida Ichigo la sostuvo en brazos, Rukia se sonrojo intensamente, el ya la había salvado muchas veces, pero esta vez la salvo por estúpida

-tonta-dijo dejándola al suelo con cuidado-ten mas cuidado

-gracias…-expresó mientras se preparaba para preguntarle algo-¡oee! Ichigo, ¿Qué es día de San Valentín?

Ichigo se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta ¿no se lo había aclarado ya? , pero ya estaba algo de buen humor para contestarle

-es un día donde los amigos y los enamorados se dan cosas, principalmente chocolates

Rukia vio a Ichigo con sorpresa ¿acaso dijo también los amigos se daban ese tipo de cosas?

-quieres decir que…tu…me diste este Chappy de chocolate…-dijo Rukia sonrojarse un poco

El peli naranja entendió lo que quería decirle

-¡¿pensaste que te lo di por que eras mi enamorada?!

Rukia asintió

Ichigo no lo podía creer ¿Qué le dijo Orihime que era San Valentín? Ya nunca volvería a dejar que ella le explique algo a Rukia

-¡no! ¡No!-dijo Ichigo-¡lo malinterpretaste! ¡Solo te lo di como mi mejor amiga nada mas!-dijo sonrojársele

Rukia se sintió tranquila al escuchar esa respuesta, pero alfo en su interior se sentía también incomoda por esa respuesta, pero ignoro ese sentimiento

-Ichigo…-dijo ya mas tranquila viendo el conejito de chocolate-…gracias

Como pudo, Rukia se paro de puntillas para poder besar la mejilla de Ichigo, este quedo estupefacto a tal acto de afecto a esa chica mandona, noble y a veces estirada, pero por alguna razón le gusto ese beso, aunque sea en la mejilla

Lo único que pudo hacer Ichigo fue relajar su mirada y dedicarle una sonrisa, la más sincera que tenia, y eso causo que Rukia también se contagiara, ya que ella también le sonrió

-¿nos vamos a casa?-dijo Ichigo

-claro

Ambos caminaron juntos hacia la casa Kurosaki, en un acto desapercibido de Ichigo la abrazo cariñosamente a la pequeña shinigami

-feliz primer día de San Valentín-dijo Ichigo sonriendo

Rukia también le sonrió, de verdad, estaba feliz en compartir esa amistad con Ichigo, y quien sabe…tal vez esa amistad puede llegar aun mas lejos ¿Cómo novios?

Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche…ya nadie estaba en la calle, tan solo dos puestos de chocolates

-ca…capitán Kuchiki-dijo Renji con ojeras y muriéndose del frío-ya nadie vendrá a comprar, ya es muy noche

-silencio Abarai-dijo Byakuya también con ojeras y tratando se que tono de voz no se oyera temblorosa por el frío

El noble era muy competitivo, el nunca quería perder, era terco como una mula, especialmente si ahí esta Yoruichi de contrincante

-¿cu…cuándo nos quedaremos aquí, Yoruichi?-expreso Urahara con frío

-¡hasta que Byakuya-bo se rinda!

Corrección…Yoruichi y Byakuya son unos tercos

* * *

**jeje xD...¿qué les pareció? esta horrible? espantoso? feo? xD...ustedes me dicen! quise poner el embajador de algas de Byakuya xD, para quienes no saben quien es...es el muñeco raro que hace él, uno verde deforme xD...bueno sin nada mas que decir solo que esta vez no hubo mucho romance se podria decir XD esque el dia del cariño puro amor, puro chocolate y novios etc! y me harto! así que por eso es el titulo xD**

**Bueno...nos vemos para la proxima! cuidense! :D ¡¡¡dejen Review!!**


End file.
